The Quarton Strikers: Creation
by Skylarmist
Summary: Teradine and Gen decided to create their own team, recruiting Terin and Beni. Gen and Teradine think that it's a good idea, but unfortunately, the other two disagree about joining. So, Teradine and Gen have to convince them to. When they reach their decision, Gen is in for a bit of a surprise! This is a short story, and my first one (sorry for the crappy summary). Anyways, enjoy!
1. The Twins

It was a beautiful day in Benham City. The streets were bustling, with cars driving around and people walking about.

Too bad they didn't know anything about what had conspired on Quarton, and the people who took part in it...

"So," said a boy with black hair and purple bangs in a slightly annoyed voice. "What are we doing here, exactly?"

He looked at his sister, who was standing next to him with her arms crossed. On the other hand, he was sitting on the edge of a water fountain, elbows resting on his knees with his back arched.

"Just wait a little bit, would you?" said the girl. The boy made a pouty face with his eyes closed, and turned to the direction his sister was looking at.

The boy and girl, as one would guess, were twins. The boy was the younger one, and the sister was the older one. Since they were twins, they both had the same, flat, blue eyes.

The boy wore a dark-purple shirt with the collar folded back, as well as the ends of the sleeves. The inside of the collar and sleeves folded back were a dark shade of grey. The boy's pants were black, and he wore dark-purple shoes. On his wrist, the boy had a digital watch hidden under his sleeve. His black hair was _relatively_ neat, with his bangs sporting a bright purple. He had two little "spikes" on the right side of his hair, and a little purple "hook" on the left, just above his ear.

The girl had long purple hair that reached to just above her waist. Her right bang was longer than her left one, whose tips hung beside the bottom of her chin. Both of her bangs were black, starting from the tops of her eyes. She was wearing a sweatshirt that hung loose on the left, revealing her shoulder. The sweatshirt was striped, the two colours creating the pattern being a dark-purple that matched the boy's shirt, and a dark shade of grey. The grey matched the boy's inside of the shirt as well. Under it, the girl wore a tank top that was a bright purple. Her skirt was also the same colour, and the tips reached to just below her mid-thigh. She wore dark-purple socks along with skate shoes that were purple and blue. The girl also wore a white, digital watch that was hidden by her striped sleeve.

The boy watched his sister check the time on her wristwatch, and he did the same thing with his.

"Are we―" started the boy, turning to look at his sister, "―waiting for someone?"

When the girl didn't respond, he said, "Hello? Teradine?"

The girl, in reply, said, "They should be here soon."

"'They'?" the boy repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Teradine turned to her brother, and said, "Yes, Terin. They."

Terin's eyes widened with realization as his thoughts were processing, then laughed. "Of course. How could I have not realized?"

* * *

**Skylarmist here! Sorry for the not-amazing-at-all chapter, and the rotated image. It would crop part of it if I used the original. I'll update daily, but there aren't exactly that many chapters to upload. Anyways, feel free to review and ask questions (PM me if you want to ask questions)!**


	2. Another Pair

Two people were walking on a path in a park. The day being warm, and the season being a pleasant one so far, the trees and grass were a vivid green. It should have been an enjoyable day, but one of the two seemed to not be very happy.

"Ugh," complained the girl, stopping and placing a hand on her hip. "Why are we all the way out here?"

The boy beside her stopped as well, annoyed. Then, he started walking along the path again.

"Hey!" called the girl.

"If you would just be quiet and follow along, then you'll see," stated the boy.

"Hmph," the girl said, crossing her arms and making a pouty face. She dragged her dark-pink boots along the path, following the boy. Her sleepy, teal eyes opened again, and she smiled. The girl's hair was a bright pink, and reached to her calves in a twin-tail hairstyle. She wore a dark pink headband. Her top was black, and short-sleeved. The girl had red suspenders, and wore a white belt that held up her hot pink shorts. On the girl's wrist, she wore one of those common digital watches.

The boy, who was now several feet ahead of her, was considerably taller than the girl. He had dark brown hair that covered the right side of his face. The left eye that did show was sharp, and was coloured red. The back of his hair stuck up, spiky. He was wearing a black leather shirt with his collar open, and a couple of yellow lines on it. The pants he wore matched his shirt, and were tucked into his short brown boots. The boy, realizing that the girl was far behind him, stopped.

"Hurry up, Beni," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, _Gen_," snapped the girl. The boy sighed and continued walking, the girl now beside him.

"Alright," said the boy, smiling. "We're almost there."

Beni suppressed the urge to ask what they were doing here for the tenth time, and simply walked alongside Gen.

"Is it possible that we're meeting someone?" Beni asked, after a long silence.

Gen nodded, and said, "Actually, some _people_."

"Who?" replied Beni, her curiosity peaking.

"Good friends," said Gen, smiling again.

"Hmm," hummed Beni, playfully.

Then, they rounded the corner.


	3. Decision

"Oh, there they are," said Teradine.

Terin turned to the direction his sister was smiling at, and he smiled too. "Hey, Gen!" he shouted, waving. "How nice of you to show up!" Then, Terin's hand fell, expecting the next person to show up. When they did, he scowled, "_Beni_."

"Oh," replied the pink haired girl, scowling as well. "_Terin_." Then she added more nicely, "And Teradine."

"Jeez, you guys," complained Teradine. "Didn't think you two hated each other that much."

Terin and Beni both looked away, saying, "Hmph."

Gen sighed and said, "Alright, guys. Time to discuss why we're here."

Teradine went up to stand beside Gen and crossed her arms, smiling anticipatingly. Beni glared at Terin, but was surprised when he didn't even notice, and was instead looking at Gen and Teradine.

"So," said Terin, "what is it, then?"

"We want to make a team," answered Teradine.

Beni and Terin's jaws dropped.

"That's right," added Gen, stepping forward. "Just the four of us."

"But aren't you a Tenkai Knight, Gen?" questioned Beni.

"Yes, but it's fine," assured Gen. "I think this is a good idea."

Terin and Beni glared at each other, then turned back to Teradine and Gen.

"Why?" asked Terin.

"Because," replied Gen, "we can fight beside the Knights equally."

"That's it?" said Terin and Beni simultaneously.

"I mean, I think it's not a bad idea," said Terin. Then, he jerked his thumb at Beni. "I just don't want to work with her."

"Likewise," added Beni.

"Figured this would happen," grumbled Teradine. "That's what this is kinda for," she said slowly. "To build our friendship."

"Exactly," said Gen. "Guren and his little group are all so close. Why shouldn't we be too?"

The words surprised Beni and Terin for a bit, as well as Teradine.

"Gen..." said Beni.

_He didn't say anything about that before_, thought Teradine. Then, she smiled.

"Pretty much," she said. "Plus...don't you guys think that having our own team in general is really cool?"

Gen smiled, happy that someone agreed with him. Terin and Beni looked at each other, then smiled in defeat before reluctantly looking back at their partners.

"It's settled, then," sighed Terin.

"We'll join you guys," added Beni.

"Great," exclaimed Teradine and Gen, smiling.

"So, what will our team name be?" asked Terin, standing up.

Teradine and Gen looked at each other, still smiling. Then, Gen said, "The Quarton Strikers."

"'The Quarton Strikers', huh..?" repeated Beni. "Alright."

"Not too shabby," agreed Terin. "Then...our leader's Gen?"

Gen's eyes widened a little, surprised. "Huh?" he said.

"Yup," agreed Teradine and Beni.

"Wait, what?" asked a surprised Gen. "'Leader'?"

The rest of the now Quarton Strikers nodded, confirming the decision.

"But..."

Teradine put a hand on his shoulder and grinned before saying, "It fits you just right, out of the rest of us here."

Gen looked at her, and for a moment, Ceylan replaced her image. Then, one by one, the rest of his group seemed to change as well. Terin's image was changed to Chooki, and Beni's to Toxsa. Then, when he looked at all of them within a second, he saw their Quarton forms; Teradine as Revendal, Terin as Evendral, and Beni as Venetta. Even though he knew that Quarton forms don't really show emotion, they all seemed to be...

Smiling.

At him.

Their forms changed back to normal, and they were still smiling at him. Gen smiled, too.

"Alright, alright," said Gen in defeat, still smiling.

The rest of the Quarton Strikers smiled at each other, satisfied.

"There will be _no_ leader," stated Gen, smiling even wider.

Teradine, Terin, and Beni all looked surprised and were about to protest, but realized where he was going with this.

"Just like Guren," said Beni, shaking her head and smiling. The group laughed, agreeing.

Then, their Core Bricks all started glowing. The four took them out, and smiled.

"It's as if they knew," said Teradine.

"Heh," scoffed Gen.

"The nearest portal is the one in the warehouse," informed Terin.

"So," started Beni, "he one I use, right?"

"Mhm," said Gen. "Now," he started, turning in the direction of the warehouse, the rest of the group also doing it, "let's go."

* * *

**SO CHEESY. AND FAST-PACED. Oh, and a new image.**

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was kinda stressed out about school. In fact, I just came from writing my first essay. Anyways, thanks for waiting so long and keeping patient! Sorry, again. ._.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic. :3**


End file.
